


Behind the Scenes Demons, Magic, Adventure and Shenanigans [1]

by Silent_Observer_of_time



Series: Demons, Magic, Adventure and Shenanigans [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Awkward Sexual Situations, Behind the Scenes, Chara Has Issues, Chara and Frisk are Siblings, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Comfort/Angst, Denial of Feelings, Dom W. D. Gaster, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk, Fluff and Crack, Frisk Needs A Hug, Good W. D. Gaster, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Humor, Innocent Papyrus, Male Friendship, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Multi, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Parent Grillby (Undertale), Parent W. D. Gaster, Parent-Child Relationship, Poor Grillby, Poor Sans, Protective Grillby, Protective Sans, Sans Being Sans, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Sexual Humor, Sibling Love, Tags Are Hard, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Grillby, Underfell Sans, Underfell W. D. Gaster, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Young Papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 03:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/Silent_Observer_of_time
Summary: I apologize for my lovely readers of this series, but I'm nearly done researching Underfell Gaster.In the meantime, I made extra behind the scenes for my stories to try and craft Gaster's attitude (Hope he sounds humerus enough):1. Broken past and altered present2. Perks and Problems of a Dragon - Taking care and losing a Dragon Puppy3. Mundane Life (?)For those who don't understand what's going on, read these two stories first in the series so you'll understand it...*Runs away now.ヽ(・ω・)ﾉ





	1. Broken past and altered present

**Author's Note:**

> ヽ(・ω・)ﾉ  
> [ME]
> 
> (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ ヽ(・ω・)ﾉ  
> [My readers] [ME]
> 
> (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ 彡 ┻━┻ ヽ(・ω・)ﾉ  
> [My Readers][TABLE] [ME]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cast are trolling again.
> 
> *Gaster has begun to creep in the shadows, snatching his lil' baby paps whenever possible, derping with Sans, hanging out with his adult friends and changing the script.
> 
> *Chillby is simply taunting the scientist, sometime later going to kidnap Grillby for the story because why not?
> 
> *Asgore is starting to question why he has two eccentric friends or more like... Why doesn't Toriel love him?!
> 
> *Frisk and Chara are realizing this was a bad decision, something Sans had warned them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undyne has her job tough. She has to make sure everyone remains in the room, especially baby Papyrus. Placing a GPS and threats, the red head still has to watch out for Sans and Gaster who's part of her black list (they can teleport).
> 
> [From the shadows, the skeletons plot behind her back.]

[SETTING-UP]

“i’m dying…” Sans whined. Wearing some awesome clothes partially ripped by Alphys and Mettaton, the skeleton slumped on the library entrance covered with ketchup. Chara went over and threw some dust on him; Frisk and Gaster watched from far away, having Gaster look over at Frisk’s direction to ask. “So where did Chara get the dust?”

“…” Frisk began sweating, unsure what to say. Chara looks at the two and waved their hand, causing Frisk to sweat more due to the fact Chara’s LoVe increased by two compared to the previous story. Gaster’s eye sockets turned blank, giving a creepy smile.

“ **Answer me, human.** ”

 

* * *

[You got to be dicking with me!]

“no way! nuh-uh! hell no!” Sans ducked and warped away from Undyne and Alphys, cursing on the next scene. Gaster was sitting on the chair, grinning at his ‘son’s’ futility.

“Give it up Sans. You are going to suck my-” Gaster got hit by a bone attack before he could finish. Losing fifty HP and a painful crack on the forehead, Gaster cursed in Wingdings. Sans doesn’t look very compliant today, already heading out of the stage. The ~~scientist~~ demon king stood up, utterly pissed. “You are so going to get it now, gnat.”

“we’ll see about that.” Sans’ left eye light glowed, his blasters emerging from the darkness.

 

…

 

“How did this happen?” Frisk asked, staring at both Gaster and Sans on the ground. It seems both skeletons are unconscious and injured. Before they could help them out, Chara rushed forward with a gleam of malice in their eyes. “I have the perfect idea for this scene~”

“You are so weird Chara…” Asriel sighs, holding the younger Papyrus in his arms. The younger Papyrus squirmed, reaching to the two skeletons with his small hands. “NYEH~!”

“!!!” Gaster immediately woke up, pushing himself up from the ground to look at the skeleton child. Papyrus repeats again, eye lights sparkling with excitement. “NYEH!”

“….Child?” Gaster stated in a calm voice, holding his hand out to Asriel. His gaze intently directed to the monster baby. “Would you mind giving me my son?”

“U-Oh sure Dr. Wingdings.” Asriel went forward to give the child. As soon as Papyrus was in his arms, Gaster’s mood turned one-eighty. The demon king started cooing at the skeleton baby, a small smile on his face. “Who’s my cute little mess? That’s right. You are~”

“NYEH~!” Papyrus reached forward, trying to grab onto Gaster’s phalanges. Chara, Frisk and Asriel had a sweat drop, Chara being the first one to speak out. “We should never let Gaster meet baby Papyrus in this story. Ever.”

“Agreed.” Frisk bites their thumb, looking at the two bond. Gaster blows air to the skeleton’s forehead, listening to the baby giggle.

“It’s cute though...” Asriel scratched his ears, biting his lower lip. Chara nodded, “Exactly.”

 

* * *

[Honesty]

“h-hold my hand.” Sans whispered, the two brunettes stared at him in shock. Frisk, wearing a tag called MERCY, whispers, “w-why are you… helping us?”

“actually, i’m going to help you. chara can stay behind.” Sans explained, tugging Frisk with him. Chara’s crimson eyes glowed, suddenly pulling out a knife from behind.

“Say that to me again comedian?” Chara’s eye twitched; Both Sans and Frisk panicked at the tension.

[TAKE ONE!]

“w-why are you… helping us?” Frisk murmurs, eyes staring directly at the anxious skeleton. Sans sighs, tugging both of them by the arms. “i don’t know either, but this isn’t right. The lab is beginning to look like a prostitution house and this is where I usually stay.”

“!!!” Chara and Frisk stared in shock; It was Gaster who threw the script at him, cursing in Wingdings again.

[CHANGE SCENE!]

“ _Whassup?_ ” Chillby waved, cigar in hand as Sans came in with two children. Sans couldn’t help but laugh on how high the fire elemental is.

 

[CUT! ]

 

It was Asgore and Toriel who came out to drag the chill elemental away as Gaster slowly came to view from the counter. Taking a sip of the alcohol on the table, the three escapees stared at the Demon King drinking without the care in the world.

“if you’re going to drink, you better give us Papyrus.” Frisk crossed their arms, glaring at the drinking demon king. Gaster rolls his eyes, “And how do you know I have Papyrus?”

“He’s on your head!” Chara points at the demon king’s head, a baby skeleton noming on the adult’s skull. Gaster feigns ignorance, standing up with the baby on his head.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Gaster shakes his head. Papyrus clings on, giggling at the adventure. Sans’ eye sockets turned blank, muttering in a dark voice.

“ **give him to me now.** ”

“Not this time Sans!” Gaster smirked, outrunning the skeleton by jumping out of the window. Sans cursed, nearly catching the scientist by the robes. “fucking old man!”

 

* * *

[Non-negotiable]

“Come on Sans! It’s for the story!” Frisk held onto the skeleton’s arm, staring at him with their best puppy eyes. Sans doesn’t budge, white eye lights instead of the usual red.

“can’t my emo monologue handle that?” Sans looks to the side, watching Gaster play with baby Papyrus. Sans looks back at Frisk, “don't you know how hard the taste of cum is to cleanse from the mouth? Imagine how many fucking orals and anal sex i’m gonna receive and give in this one story. let's not forget the rest of the stories... gah!”

“But we need to have more action!” Frisk rests their head on Sans’ shoulder, looking up with matching eyelash flutter. Sans pets Frisk’s head, exhaling in defeat as the human gives him a pout. “fine. i’ll do more flashbacks but not everything all right?”

“Yay~” Frisk cheered and Sans internally regrets his decision. Watching Frisk head over to Chara’s direction, he looks at Toriel with a frown, “i’m a sucker ain’t I?”

“Indeed you are, but those are your finer points.” Toriel kisses the skeleton on the forehead, causing him to blush. It was Asgore who glared at the two’s interaction with dread. Asgore cursed in a low voice, audible to a calmed down Chillby. “that flirt!”

 

[Resting time]

“I feel violated.” Sans curls up, hugging a pillow on the couch while the rest of the cast drank their beverage. Undyne was about to open her mouth, but Alphys held onto her shoulder to stop her. Shaking her head, the lizard advised they give the skeleton some space. Frisk and Chara was playing with the baby Papyrus while Gaster was talking with Chillby, it was Toriel who went forward and gave the skeleton a hug.

“There there Sans.” Toriel caressed the skeleton, “There is more where that’s coming from.”

“thanks a lot tori.” Sans pushed his skull on the pillow, internally groaning at the next part. Baby Papyrus looks over at his brother’ direction, reaching forward. “NYEH~!”

“Aww. Paps wants to hug you Sans.” Frisk raised the baby forward, eyes widened when the baby magically disappeared. Sans placed the baby in between him and the pillow, “hmm.”

“SNANS~!” Papyrus clings to the skeleton, cuddling him. Frisk couldn’t help but aww at the sight. Chara shook their head, resting their arms on the counter as they drank their hot chocolate. The extra monsters were at the backstage, ~~excited~~ ready to mock the skeleton.

 

* * *

[Music]

“da dadadada da da~" Sans remembers his theme song (Megalovania), but Papyrus pops out of the door and waddles to him. “NYEH~!”

“Not yet!” Gaster reached forward and swooped the baby away. Frisk panicked, going forward before the skeleton worms itself away from the scientist’s hands. “No~!”

*Plop! *

“NYEH~!” Papyrus cheers, in the arms of the relieved human. Frisk walks back with Gaster.

[Take one!]

“dadada dadadada-” Sans was once more interrupted with a loud Nyeh! Outside the door. Papyrus immediately opens the door to crawl close to Sans, the skeleton couldn't help but smile at the determination of the baby.

[CUT!]

“Bad Papyrus~!” Frisk tells the baby off as they picked him off the ground, but rubs their nose to the skeleton’ forehead with a motherly tone. They weren’t really angry, especially on how close the two are when Papyrus and Sans were younger, it was simply frustrating how close Papyrus wants to be. Chara and Asriel went forward. It was Asriel who looks at the baby and declared. “We should make Papyrus older so he can follow his script!”

“Oh. Like the last story? What age was he again?” Chara tries to recall, pulling out the scripts from their bag. The rain outside stopped, Asgore and Undyne came in with a tired expression. It was Undyne who complained first. “How long does the rain have to last?”

“A long time.” Chara explained, staring at the two holding out advanced hoses in their hands. “Good job dad! No one will ever realize it’s fake.”

“Yes Asgore, except it’s sunny outside.” Toriel also entered the room with a raised eyebrow. Asgore shrugged, “It’s either we finish this now or we stay up doing this.”

“Hey. Sans! I just realize you have to have your heat here.” Asriel exclaimed in surprise, looking at the script. Sans does face-first on the floor, “let’s not.”

“I have a chemical that induces heat if that helps.” Gaster came in take two, followed by Chillby who was holding a script. It was Frisk who wondered, “Why is everyone here?”

“ _We have to do the next script after this. Me and Gaster have another story to attend to._ ” Chillby explains. Gaster was holding one pink test tube in one hand while the other held a script. Gaster nods, amused. “It’s interesting how twisted I am portrayed nowadays...”

“ _Corrupted, apathetic, mysterious kid fucker. Anyone of those attributes or it can be combined._ ” Chillby nods, eyes closed with certainty. It was Gaster who hit the elemental on the head, “Shut it you!”

“Do you have a growth accelerator while we’re at it?” Asriel smiles, having his friend Frisk hold Papyrus up. Seeing the Royal Scientist have a hesitant expression, Asriel adds. “To make him a child level! Don’t worry! This is for the next scenes too!”

“I do. Be right back.” Gaster left. Frisk cheekily comments, hugging the baby skeleton. “He’s afraid of not having enough baby bonding time~”

 

* * *

[Extra-elemental needed]

“ _Why am I dragged into this?_ ” Grillby sighs, looking around to find himself bound in chains. It wasn’t everywhere, more like on the ankles and wrists. Sans, Alphys and Gaster stared at him. Gaster slowly looks at Chillby, holding a thumbs-up. “Good job.”

“ _You sick fuck._ ”

Chillby couldn’t help but grin at the comment. The two children stare at him in wonder, both donned in lab coats.

"will he be okay?" Sans tugs the hem of Gaster's clothes, Gaster gives a nod. Grillby glared at his counterpart, “ _I should have never trusted my counterpart from Underfell._ ”

“ _Pst. Nonsense! If you didn’t believe me, I would’ve kidnapped you instead._ ” Chillby watched his Undertale counterpart’s flame turn yellow-white. Chillby raised both hands, smiling. “ _Wow there! Your part’s momentary. Don’t grill me out on this._ ”

“Kids. This is why we don’t talk to our counterparts. We would often try to kill the other through various means, specifically the pride department.” Gaster holds his pointing finger up as he discussed. Both Chillby and Grillby stared at Gaster talk, Grillby slowly turning to Chillby's direction. " _Good to know Gaster's still the same in nature._ "

" _Hn._ " Chillby nods.

 

* * *

[Awkward moment]

"!" Sans looked at the door entrance, staring at a small child by the doorway. Sans couldn't help but-

*DING! *

"N-nyeh!" Papyrus wailed when he was dragged close to the injured teen, blinking when he felt arms wrapped around him. "SANS?! DON'T HUG ME! I WET!"

"..." Sans nuzzles the child, feeling comfort just by being near him.

[CUT!]

"Sans! You don't have any more energy reserve remember?!" Asriel argued. Chara and Frisk looked beyond the door to see Sans cuddle his brother. Papyrus has his arms out, trying to get out of his brother's grip. Papyrus whined, "SANS~! THIS IS EMBARRASSING~!"

"..." Sans doesn't even move, not wanting to let go. It was only when Frisk and Chara pried the child away did Sans' eye sockets turned blank as if dead.

"Did we kill him?" Asriel panicked, but Chara looked down at the skeleton. Checking the stats, Chara concluded. "I read 'a skeleton having a conflict of interest.' It must be because heat and family are two different things when it comes to this comedian."

"...I don't know how to feel." Frisk carries Papyrus in the arms, seeing the child drenched in the 'rain' outside.

[TAKE TWO]

"i'm dead, ain't i?" Sans squints, staring at the white winged child dressed in white. Papyrus walks forward, holding his arms out. "NO YOU ARE NOT, DEAR BROTHER! I, THE TERRIBLE PAPYRUS, WILL SAVE YOU-!"

"... oh god pap. don't do this to me." Sans chuckled when Papyrus trips on a tile, crying at his ankle injury. Realizing that the child wasn't stopping, Sans stood up and walked forward to heal his brother. "you cry baby."

"YOUR FAULT." Papyrus sniffed.

[CUT!]

"don't blame me. blame lil' ball of sunshine here." Sans looks away from the judging human duo as he hugged a now-happy Papyrus.

"I knew babies were trouble." Chara crossed their arms; Papyrus looks at them with a smile. "WHY DOES PAPYRUS HAVE TO TALK STRANGE? LIKE! LIKE TALK WITH LINE THROUGH TEXT!"

"It's something people shouldn't hear." Frisk explained. Seeing the wide-eyes expression of the child, Frisk covers their face. "Why can't he stay as a baby forever?"

"Uh.. Because he's a bad ass when he grows up." Chara smacks their enchanted comrade. "Sheesh, Frisk! Killing monsters aren't going to be fun if they aren't grown-ups."

 

* * *

[Innocence]

"..." The two siblings embrace for a long time, talking telepathically while they're at it. After some time, Papyrus placed both hands on his older brother's skull and kisses Sans on the nose. Sans was now blushing.

[TAKE ONE!]

"..." The siblings return to their hugging and talking until Sans literally falls asleep before the script tells him to sleep, causing Papyrus to scream in a high pitch voice.

[TAKE TWO!]

"?" Papyrus blinked when Sans covered themselves with his wings before the script said so. After a few moments of silence, there was a sound of a muffle and the wings moved a bit. Gaster and Undyne went inside to save the child.

[CUT!]

"Sans! You do not simply fuck your younger sibling!" Gaster complained, holding Papyrus close to his chest. Sans whimpers, shivering at the cold. Undyne slowly placed the somewhat torn wings back to hide Sans, uttering. "You should've given him a low dosage."

"..." Gaster didn't comment as Papyrus looking back at Sans with a worried expression.

[Change scene! ]

"Nyeh?" Papyrus was moving Sans, one tear starting to form on his right eye. "Sans~!"

"still alive bro." Sans whispered, causing the child to perk up. Papyrus was so happy, he hugged the skeleton. Sans' eye sockets continue to remain dark, not wanting to do any harm to his young innocent brother.

Meanwhile...

"Why do I feel like a pedophile when I'm doing this?" Asgore said out loud, looking through the window to see the scene enfold. Chillby and Gaster was also there with the white furry monster, staring at the scene with unknown focus.

" _I bet Sans is going to fuck Papyrus sooner or later._ " Chillby mentioned, but Gaster stared at the elemental and asked, "Are you suggesting I bet my children not to fuck with each other? I am a liberal monster! Let them fuck whoever they please..."

"...Except this list of monsters!" Gaster pulls out a scroll with a lot of names in it. Asgore stares at the list, scratching his ear. "That's ninety percent of the monster population, Gaster."

"Exactly!" Gaster affirms, causing both monsters to form a sweat drop.

 

* * *

[CUT AND CHANGE SCENE!]

"WHY YOU NOT ANGEL IN THIS STORY?" Papyrus whispers, resting on Sans' chest as the two wait for the audience to imagine whatever they're doing. Sans looks at Papyrus and asked, "coz i'm evil~"

"BUT YOU ARE REALLY REALLY NICE IN THE INSIDE RIGHT?!" Papyrus looks up at him expectantly. Sans couldn't help but head butt the monster gently. "whatever you say bro."

"YAY~" Papyrus cheered but stopped, remembering he has to play with the SOUL thing. "SANS! GO TO SLEEP AND DON'T DO ANYTHING!"

"k~" Sans closed his eyes, but couldn't help but gasp when Papyrus massaged his SOUL. It wasn't helpful that Papyrus experimented on his SOUL the wrong way; It made his heat slightly return and Sans struggled not to do anything his heat-hazed mind tells him.

'oh god. don't paps. please. i'm begging ya.' Sans internally begged, but he really wanted to catch the curious sexual offender in his arms. Papyrus did it again and Sans swore he might've tried to latch onto that good feeling. Opening one eye to see Papyrus stick his tongue out, Sans reached forward to pull Papyrus close for a kiss.

Meanwhile...

"Why are there hearts coming out?" Asgore has his eyes wide open when he saw small red hearts and the wings shaking from their side. Chillby nods, muttering he was right, but Gaster went away to enter the library, coming forward to save his child.

[CUT!]

"SANS! NO! DO IT WHEN YOUR BROTHER'S OLDER AND YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR HEAT HAZE!" Gaster shouts while the two adults go to the entrance to see Chara and Frisk reading the scripts. Chillby asked, " _What's the hold-up?_ "

"You. We have to finish your part quickly so you can go to the different stories... Unfortunately, you have a lot of action parts. We might need to trim it down a notch." Chara explains as Frisk cross out another line in the script. Chillby looks down, " _Hey! Don't remove all the fighting scenes! I live for the kills!_ "

"No! We need to have important story development!" Frisk starts slapping the elemental's hands away as Chara continues to cross out the action. Chillby hissed, annoyed while Asgore stared at them. Looking back inside the librarby, he sees Papyrus in Gaster's arms as the scientist trapped Sans in a cage of bones.

"..." Asgore looks back to see Chillby chasing after the two humans. The King smiles, unsure how to feel with this.

[CHANGE SCENE!]

"..." Sans' mouth twitched, staring at a feverish child in front of him. Papyrus was panting, half-lidded eyes as he tries to give his brother a smile. Sans reached forward with one hand, eyeing the neck as he caressed the brilliant red collar.

"(Pst! Sans! Your lines!)" Frisk hissed until the human realized Sans cut the collar and bring the skeleton for a hug. Sans was crying, hands clawing the child's fabric.

'papyrus why?' Sans sulks as Papyrus returns the hug with a curious nyeh? Sans buries his skull on his brother's neck, struggling to keep his instincts at bay. 'stop tempting me!'

[CUT!]

"He's getting better." Gaster said in an approving manner. Chillby turns to stare at Gaster. " _So you're a liberal scientist that approves of consented pedophilia?_ "

"Children are marginally vulnerable in the Underground. Next to this would be the monsters under the poverty threshold and then female monsters." Gaster closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead with his fingers (excluding the thumb). _Chillby has no idea what this means._

"How long will your potion work Doctor?" Asgore asked. Gaster slowly turns to the King, giving him a shrug. "I never got to test it out. Who in their sane minds would want to experience a chemically-induced heat?"

"Fair point." Asgore sighs, looking back at the children.

 

[CHANGE SCENE!]

"...UH SANS?" Papyrus moves a bit, uncomfortable with the position as Sans placed his brother on his lap. Sans snuggles close, arms wrapped around his brother's stomach and resting down on his legs. "yeah bro?"

"Y-YOU... HMM." Papyrus squirms, looking up at his brother uncomfortably. "I THINK THERE'S A ROCK ON YOUR LAP."

[CUT!]

"...we are continuing." Sans hugged Papyrus, embarrassed when he saw Chillby, Gaster and Frisk enter the room to assist his personal problem.

"Sans. We know you have a bone down there and we're here to help." Gaster explained, Chillby gave a smirk. " _You wouldn't mind that, don't you?_ "

"Guys! Stop. Give Sans a chance." Frisk gave him a smile. Sans looks at them and looks back down at Papyrus. Papyrus fidgets and Sans replied. "we're continuing."

"Then you better not cum on your pants young man." Gaster warns but held a smirk. "If you do, you are going to receive a hell loads of punishments later."

"...k." Sans watched them all left, preparing for round two. Papyrus continues to squirm, surprised when he heard Sans moan at his actions. Papyrus looks up, concerned. "DID I HURT YOU?"

"n-no. just don't move too much... o-okay?" Sans gave a smile and Papyrus nods.

[TAKE ONE THEN?]

"c-can I really be yours?" Sans breathed close by the ear of the albino child. Papyrus shivers at his breath, trying his best to play along even if there's something hard on his butt. Papyrus focused on the pictures and games later, looking up to show a wide smile.  ** _Like a brother?!_**

"y-yeah." Sans moves his legs a bit, nearly drooling at his brother's soft complaints at the hard thing. Papyrus tries his best to continue the script.  ** _YAY! PAPYRUS HAS BROTHER!_**

"lil' bro~" Sans coos and watched Papyrus flip the pages (steadily) as he read. Papyrus tries his best to focus, but Sans was really invading his personal bubble.

"Nyeh~!" Papyrus yelped when he felt the hard thing move. Papyrus tries to stand up, but Sans resisted him by holding him in place. Papyrus quickly looks up and back down, wondering why Sans was doing this. It must be because he wants to finish the script.

"Ny-nyeeh~!" Papyrus whined when Sans pressed closer-more like grind the rock at him! Papyrus wants to stand up and remove the rock, but Sans was really determined to finish this part. Sans asked which he immediately nodded to get this over with, "tired?"

'SANS! WHY~?!' Papyrus despaired in his head, watching Sans store the book away with magic and not placing him down just yet. However, Papyrus was sure the next actions would lead him to freedom! Sans (hesitantly) placed him down and disappeared, returning after half an hour later.

 

During that half hour wait...

"What's taking Sans so long?" Frisk wondered. Chara has a grin, looking at the side. "He's jerking off or it'd be awkward being caught dead with a **broner**."

"...Chara. I am so judging you." Frisk stared at Chara with a frown. Chara laughs, smiling.

 

Back to the story...

"Nyeh?" Papyrus asked, staring at his brother. Sans leans down and gives a good night kiss on the forehead. "be right back bro."

"Nyeh!" Papyrus nodded and Sans' smile gone wider and-

 

[CUT!]

 

Sans peppers the child with kisses, causing Papyrus to laugh at the antics.

"Next one..." Frisk flips the page, bangs covering their eyes. "Implicit sex scene."

"No. Bronding." Chara has their hands shaped like a gun as they said this. Frisk whacks Chara with the script, disapproving at the fallen human's humor. The two humans look over at the counter, staring at Chillby and Gaster talking to each other.

 

* * *

 

Toriel stood up. As director of the next story, she knows the first few scenes in **Perks and Problems of a Dragon - Taking care and losing a Dragon Puppy**  doesn't need the two skeleton brothers. Since these two seem to have a knack in perfecting their scenes when they're in their child form, Frisk asked their mom-they meant Toriel to begin the next story.

 

Toriel called out to the rest of the crew in a stern voice. "Let's begin everyone."

 

“Chillby. Gaster. It’s your turn, you two.” Toriel smirks at the duo. Chillby shrugs as Gaster looks at his other scripts. Gaster flips the pages, looking at Chillby. "How did you become the main character?”

“ _I just am._ ” Chillby touches his fur coat with closed eyes (as if he didn't want to) which caused a plastic covered script hit him on the face. Gaster is not pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Papyrus who everyone wants to cuddle, is oblivious to his own charms. If only adult Papyrus knew how much black mail material they all have on him, he'd never accept a potion from Gaster, Sans, Frisk, Chara or Flowey ever again.
> 
> [From the shadows, Undertale!Sans and Undertale!Gaster comes out to cuddle the baby skeleton without anyone noticing. Tipped by Undertale!Grillby.]


	2. Perks and Problems of a Dragon - Taking care and losing a Dragon Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adult talk and a lot of Mettaton extras…. No one wants to talk about this.

[Inner thoughts] 

‘That is some very long monologue I have there.’ Chillby thought, flying off and landing on his hometown. At the flash of the light, the elemental drank some potion and turned back to his normal self. Chillby stretched, wanting to yawn but what sort of dragon does that.

‘What am I supposed to do again?’ Chillby wondered, looking around the area. Scratching his elbow, he cursed at himself. ‘I am not going to repeat this-! Gaster?’

Gaster held a board up with his lines, holding a thumbs-up at his ally. Chillby knew this meant another favor from that scientist. The fire elemental groaned and said his lines, following onward in literally killing the extras.

 

After some time, the bartender had fun killing which caused Toriel to try and apprehend the ‘main character’ with the help of Undyne and Asgore. [Gaster simply sipped his cup of tea like a smug bastard, watching the ruckus in front of him.]

 

“…” Chillby stared at the corpse and kicked it, revealing an egg. Chillby tries his best not to laugh, but he slightly did as he said the next phrase. _" **You have to be kidding with me?!** "_

[CUT! ]

“That was… good. I was thinking we’d get a lot of cuts like the previous stories.” Toriel blinked, surprise how her first directed scene went. Gaster looks at the script, smirking. “Imagine if it didn’t. Chillby would have to keep drinking the potion and repeat the same words, not that I would mind.”

"Yes. He'd keep gulping down Asgore's tea-flavored potion." Toriel cringed, shaking her head. "How unfortunate."

"It isn't that bad!" Asgore argued, wondering why he's the butt of the conversation.

“Next scene is in Waterfall.” Toriel ignored him, ordering the cast - having Mr. Gerson and the Riverperson come out from nowhere. Alphys ordered Mettaton who ordered Burgerpants and his henchmen what was to be done which is the same case with Undyne ordering the Royal Guards on what to do. Chillby looks around, “ _Where did Asgore go?_ ”

“Preparing the other script called **Mundane Life.** ” Toriel says listlessly, “I will have a cameo there later.”

“ _Swell._ ” The elemental yawned.

 

* * *

[Water]

“… _My weakness._ ” Chillby hissed, holding the egg. Inside the egg was a huge glow stick that causes the symbol outside to shine. Mr. Gerson laughed, reading his script while Riverperson was complaining to Toriel about their gender.

“It’s fine! At least you’ll get over your fear.” Mr. Gerson grinned, sitting down on a rock. He fixes his hat, looking down to see some random items underneath. It was shiny treasures which Asgore and Toriel tossed for props. Great. The Tortoise sighs, he’ll be the one to get that will he? Chillby twirls the egg, watching the glow with interest. “ _I_ _am so greedy here~_ ”

“Aren’t you always?” Mr. Gerson raised an eyebrow, hearing the crackle of flames. “ _A little bit._ ”

“Can’t I be androgynous?” Riverperson holds their hood down, frowning. Toriel shook her head, also sad. “The author wants to use gender pronouns to avoid confusion. Imagine my poor child, forced to select a gender! How I wish I could burn the author down, but it's impossible.”

 

"And you like this lady?" Undyne whispered to Asgore. Asgore leans close, eyes squinted as well. "... I'm afraid so."

 

“There’s no other way to this, isn’t there?” Riverperson watched the Queen shake her head. Gaster was listening to some songs, eyes closed as he held the megaphone. Why Gaster decided to become head director is an oddity by itself, but having Toriel step down to become assistant director was even more bizarre. Riverperson nods, “Very well. Let us begin…”

“Hahaha~” Both stared at the direction of the pond, hearing the boisterous laughter combined with a spark of flames. Chillby looks threatened as Mr. Gerson was in the water. Gaster still doesn’t respond, hearing the music blasting in his ears. Mettaton and crew were busy handling the mansion decoration. _It was just them._

Riverperson face palmed, “Children.”

 

[Adult jokes]

"Let me see what sort of demon." The Riverperson smiles as she brought her hands close to touch the egg.. Chillby stares at her hesitantly as she coos like a witch. "Did you know the  _Prince of Darkness_  exists?"

" _No but there is a prick down the demon realm trying to catch me.... I think he wants to be my bitch._ " Chillby nodded, snatching the egg and kept it close to his chest.

[CUT!]

The Riverperson laughs, "You mean Gaster wants to be your bitch? Well. If you plan on taking the Dragon Puppy's mate, you will have to enter the Demon realm and tame the Prince of Darkness."

“No mature jokes!” Toriel glared at all of the members while Burgerpants and Mettaton laughed. Gaster smirk, insulted but amused at the same time. “Come on Toriel, who knows what this conversation will bring? Maybe Chillby will realize his inner bitch nature when he talks about me.”

“ _You piece of shit. Are you challenging me?_ ” Chillby held his hand out. Alphys and Mettaton were the one who stopped the scientist on accepting the challenge, holding onto the skeleton’s robes. Toriel was covering her face, embarrassed or surprised at the duo's conversation.

“Later~!” Alphys wailed, teary eyes why this was happening with her superior. She did promise Sans to watch over this coffee-drinking workaholic.

[CHANGE SCENE]

“Here we go!” Mr. Gerson emerged with a gallon of milk for the child. Chillby moved away hastily, clutching the egg and wary of his flames. Mr. Gerson also pulls out a book and gave it to the disgusted elemental. "Here is a manual in creating breasts."

" _I am not its mother!_ " Chillby screamed, but hesitantly grabbed onto the items and placed it in his bag. The Riverperson whistles. "I don’t think you would mind Papyrus calling you mama."

“ _Fuck you guys!_ ” Chillby cursed and Gaster pulls out the megaphone.

[CUT!]

“I see no wrong with this.” Toriel tilts her head as Gaster tossed an improvised version of the script, yawning. “Edited it so we won’t get an M-rating…”

“Isn't this already M-rated-” Toriel's sentence stopped when Gaster stuffed a donut in her mouth. Riverperson, Chillby and Mr. Gerson read the script. Gaster rests on the director’s chair, crossing his legs with a smirk on his face. “Your children would surely mind if there's adult content, my Queen.”

"!!!" Toriel turned silent, nodding silently as she looked at the script. "Y-you have a point, doctor."

"I always do... I know too much." Gaster hummed, waiting for his coffee.

‘He’s obviously scheming something…’ All three actors thought as they saw the proclaimed director take a sip of coffee handed by Burgerpants. Chillby looks at the script again and face palmed. “ _Stop inserting yourself in random areas dick!_ ”

“The script will not be questioned!” Gaster raised his finger with his smile still there.

“Oh brother.” Mr. Gerson shook his head while the Riverperson laughs for the how-manieth time. Toriel looks over, noticing the children come forward. Toriel waves her paw, smiling. "Hello children~!"

 

"I heard the script's been changed." Frisk notified as Toriel came over to hug all of them. Chara was holding onto Papyrus while Sans talked to Asgore about _something_. Toriel nodded, showing the script with Frisk x Sans crossed out. Frisk turned silent, slowly looking at Gaster. Gaster shook his head, muttering at the human. "What sort of scientist am I to ship my creation with his killer?"

"Gaster no." Sans sighs, face palming at his father's protectiveness. Papyrus looks at Gaster and looks at Sans. Papyrus 'slammed' his hands on Chara's arms and shouted. "NYI-YEH~!"

"Aw. Son! I apologize." Gaster went over to scoop the baby in the air. Papyrus squealed in delight while Sans has a sweat drop. Gaster attitude is something to behold. Gaster rubs his forehead with the baby, "I didn't mean to ignore you~ You know how your brother works, attracting psychopaths~!"

 

“NYEH~!” Papyrus giggled, waving his arms in the air.

 

"Take him away please." Sans begged, but Chillby moved his hands with closed hands. " _Let the monster have his moment. I doubt he has any, knowing this pathetic nerd._ "

"Chillby you piece of ash." Gaster withdrew his curse when Papyrus looks at him with sparkling eyes. Gaster sighs, hugging the child. "You are lucky for now."

" _Yay me~_ " Chillby said in a sarcastic tone. Gaster simply smirked and Chillby has a bad feeling about this.

 

 

* * *

[Too cute]

 

“NYEH~!” Papyrus waddled around the palace, secretly pictured/recorded by majority of the monsters in the cast. Papyrus fell but stood back up to stare at all of them with innocent eyes. Gaster was trying his best not to come into view of the young skeleton child, not wanting Papyrus to head over to him (which is outside the script.)

 

‘ _Why are you so cute?_ ’ Chillby picks up bubbly child and the baby smiles and waved his hands at him. More soft ‘aww’ in the background as the baby made cute noises. Chillby smiled, nuzzling the forehead of Papyrus. Papyrus sticks his tongue out, curling his tongue as taught to him by Asriel. Chillby dropped the kid when he saw this, covering his face.

 

[CUT!]

 

“ _I can’t do this. He’s too cute._ ” Chillby was blushing. Gaster comes forward, watching the baby scurry close to him. Gaster picks him up, giving a peck on the forehead.

 

“Suck it up and be a man!” Gaster declares, holding the baby like the Lion King. “Oh and we’re borrowing Grillby again.”

 

“ _Not him again._ ” Chillby rolled his eyes, but Gaster chuckled. Frisk tilts their head, confused why the elemental doesn’t like his counterpart. Toriel pats her child, telling them how Chillby and Grillby never seem to get along as shown during Recess break.

 

 

[CHANGE SCENE]

Right before he left the treasury room, Chillby summons out his burning wings before his counterpart snatched the happy dragon puppy. Papyrus didn't react from the threat, smiling and waving his arms at the fire elemental. Chillby hissed. " _What do you think you're doing?!_ "

"I simply noticed how you gained another treasure,  _brother_." Grillby stares at baby Papyrus calm down and do his act, nudging Chillby's shoes if he can play with Grillby. Chillby shook his head, picking the dragon puppy in his arms while walking. Before he left, Chillby looks over at Grillby with flames escaping his mouth. " _Try to touch him again and I swear to the Seven Gods above that you will die the most excruciating Death known to Man._ "

“ _You can’t watch over him forever._ ” Grillby voiced out, staring at the innocent baby waving at him. Papyrus sticks his tongue out to hiss like a snake, only to look adorably stupid. Grillby covers his face at how cute it was.

[CUT!]

“How can I forget that you two have the same cute meter?!” Gaster face palmed, but Toriel went forward to cuddle the monster baby. Toriel looks at the child adoringly, "It reminds me of my lovely Asriel~"

"Mom~!" Asriel grew flustered as Chara nudged the monster's shoulder while Frisk pats his head.

“ _I’m taking a picture._ ” Grillby pulls out his phone and took a snap of the face. After a few milliseconds, the fire elemental decided to take an array of pictures. “ _In second thought, I’m going to take more than one._ ”

“ _Blackmail or memoir?_ ” Chillby looks at the pictures. Grillby responds, still taking pictures. “ _Memoirs._ ”

“ _Too soft._ ” Chillby looks how the baby skeleton twirls around and fall on the ground. Grillby shook his head, smiling. “ _The circumstances are different in my area._ ”

“And they’re having their own personal discussion…” Gaster looks up from his hand, staring at the two elementals converse. Frisk smiles, “I ship them.”

“What?” Gaster stares at the chirpy human. Chara slowly moves away while Asriel pretends not to have heard it. Sans was sleeping on the side, tired from the previous scenes.

 

* * *

[Why do they all look like Mettaton?]

“ _No. I’m serious. You can’t do this._ ” Chillby shook his head, staring at the army of Mettatons in the vicinity. Gaster shrugs, looking at the script. “They’re anonymous and aren’t described that much. Just go with it.”

“ _I prefer flirting with real monsters._ ” Chillby moves his mouth to the side, wondering who forced the robot to duplicate himself. It must be Alphys ordered by Gaster. He glares at the chill Royal Scientist. “ _You suck._ ”

“There are less than 200 monsters in the Underground Sherlock. We need to do this.” Gaster fixed his robes, eyes closed as if there was no negotiation to the deal. Chillby groaned, “ _Damn you. This is going to be a part of my nightmares._ ”

“Mettaton. Mettatons everywhere~” Mr. Gerson waved his hands in the air, getting hit by two scripts (Chillby and Gaster respectively) on the head. Gaster walks off, preparing his entrance later. Toriel looks around, staring at the ravens talking to each other. Chara and Asriel feel noxious. Sans is horrified together with Undyne and Burgerpants, especially Burgerpants. Asgore was okay with it, already seen it with Alphys.

“So this is how Mettatale feels like.” Frisk said in an awed voice. The real Mettaton scratches his head, a sweat drop formed upon realizing there is a massive number of duplicates... All with his face.

“Definitely nightmares…” Mettaton nods, not wanting to be replaced by these robots.

[ACTION!]

"Chillby! Come over here~" A Mettaton waved at him, Chillby ignored it with a disturbed face as he walked towards the pub. The walk was strange. Mettaton was everywhere… Chillby starts running until he enters the soon-to-be-his pub.

"You came back." The bartender turned around and Chillby nearly gasped in shock. It was another Mettaton and he had horrible wrinkles… Chillby sat down on the chair, breathing deeply. Seeing the other Mettatons in the room, Chillby admits this scene to be truly a hellish experience. The Mettaton bartender cleaned a cup, staring at him with those pointed teeth. Chillby doesn’t even want to go near him. The Mettaton bartender speaks. "Still single huh? It's okay, even the Demon Lord is having troubles finding a mate."

" _Yet I hear he has a son?_ " Chillby stood up and jumped to the other side, unwilling to go near the bartender. ‘ _Please don’t touch me, you sick imitation of a prick._ ’

His ‘Friend’ laughs. "That child?! Hah! He's a sorry excuse of an offspring. It was a good thing the Demon Lord killed him before the Surface caught  _fire_  or we'd be dead meat."

“…” Chillby doesn’t want to even establish eye contact with so many Mettatons. He knows on backstage; they were laughing at him with the set-up. _This was really freaky._ He looks up, seeing another Mettaton with a flirty gaze, ‘ _Urgh. Nightmares…_ ’

"But now the Demon Lord is childless and looking for a mate! You want to try out your luck, bud?" The female talks, sounds and looks just like Mettaton too. Chillby takes a step back, not wanting this type of sexual advancement. " _Of course I will. A flame of my word._ " 

[GOOD!]

“ _…Trauma._ ” Chillby shivered when Gaster comes in with Toriel.

 Gaster pats his shoulder, moving his hand from Chillby's face to the other side in a horizontal motion. “Don’t worry. Wait for our moment together~”

“ _Fuck you._ ” Chillby covers his eyes. Gaster grins, “Ah yes. Fuck me.”

“Guys~! No flirting in front of children!” Toriel whacks both adults, staring at the Scientist laughing while the bartender pushing the skeleton further to the ground with an angry blush. Chara and Frisk turned to look away, finding Sans and Papyrus snuggled together. Frisk slowly pulls out a camera and took a picture.

 

* * *

[Metta-ball]

“…” Chillby watched the ball revolve around him. Mettatons everywhere. _He might as well say this was really hell._ Mettaton’s voice was everywhere, ringing throughout the halls. Chillby couldn’t help but smile at the reaction of Gaster. Gaster had this disgusted face at the flirty Mettatons. ~~Running~~ Striding to the elemental, Gater offered his hand to the Chillby. “May I have this dance with you?"

" _If you're prepared._ " Chillby tugs Gaster before a spell attacked the demon. Gaster reacted in turn to summoning out his blasters to eliminate the enemy. Gaster stumbles, surprised when the fire elemental took his hand and tugged him closer.

[Meanwhile, Canine Units are drinking the fire whiskey without permission. Papyrus and Sans are still awake. while Asriel, Chara and Frisk are eating pie as they listen to Toriel and Asgore discuss about the Underground. Riverperson and Mr. Gerson are handling the play, recording it while Alphys, Undyne and co. made sure all of the Mettatons are in check.]

"Aren't you cute?" Gaster grinned, one hand clasped with the elemental and the other wrapped around the waist. Walk-Dancing in perfect unison, the Demon King couldn't help but joke. "Can I say you waltzed in my life?"

" _Don't push it Gaster._ " Chillby moves away just in time they could have bumped into a dancing Mettaton couple. Gaster turns, twisting the direction to the determined location mentioned in the script. The Demon King said, "Be thankful majority of the monsters have the same face or I wouldn't have chosen you."

" _You're not gonna tap on me? I am **offended**._ " Chillby said this with sarcasm, not really caring about the topic. Gaster frowns, looking at their peripheral.

"They are staring at us." Gaster noted, "It's... too sinister."

" _You mean they're shipping us?_ " Chillby comments with a bored tone, but Gaster doesn't look pleased. Looking at the time, Gaster' eye lights vanished and the next steps caught Chillby off-guard. The demon King dances faster, stepping on feet with a manic pace.

" _Wow there Cinderella! My shoes are imported._ " Chillby looks down worried, trying his best to go with the flow. The fire elemental won't admit it, but he prefers his shoes covered in blood than it being stepped on.  **Stupid script stating this nutjob's a king.** Chillby looks up at his suddenly talkative ally.

"Don't get me wrong; I would love to be shipped with you" Gaster rambles on, approaching the area and even toppling some dancing Mettatons to boot. "...but we ought to be heading to the next scene. I prefer to get this over with and check on my experiment."

" _Sure. Whatever..._ " Chillby muttered, " _As long as the Mettatons are outta the picture._ "

 

* * *

[Judging/Not judging]

" _Oh hey Sans._ " Chillby's observation skills tracked a small skeleton peering down at the two monsters. Chillby looks up, not expecting the skeleton to sport a judgmental outlook.

'Gay...' Sans squints at the two individuals (recently waking up from his sleep) and shook his head in disgust. Chillby couldn't help, but pull out a middle finger at the shaming douche. Gaster and he already broke from their 'embrace' (Whatever an embrace is) so Gaster could open the door by entering the codes (very high tech for a supposed medieval time). Sans moved away, still shaking his head. Chillby was about to chase after the skeleton yet a hand dragged him inside.

"Childish." Gaster tsked, closing the door and heading the master's bed. Chillby follows the skeleton, yawning. " _You'd do the same if Sans did that._ "

 

[Fuck scene]

" _Right. We're fucking and I have to pretend I have low endurance._ " Chillby nods sagely before throwing the script to the Demon King's face, " _Like hell am I going to believe that?!_ "

"I don't really care about any of this." Gaster was removing his clothes, throwing them off to feel the cool breeze. "Why are we even doing this in Hotland when we can do this in Waterfall? It's way cooler there than this molten hellhole."

" _You're just a whiner baby so suck the heat up._ " The fire elemental also removed his clothes but in a delicate manner, still needing to wear it later. Gaster stares at the fire elemental's slow pace and ordered, "Can you get down here and let me fuck you already? We're wasting time!"

" _Fine fine. Fuckface. Give me a sec._ " Chillby was also removing his pants and Gaster personally tugged it off and lifting the elemental to the bed. Chillby landed 'gracefully' and turned to face the irritated demon king, " _Was I too hot for you?_ "

"No. Shut up as I fuck your ass." Gaster crawled up the bed to look down at the grinning elemental. Chillby rolls his eyes, " _You must really like dick burns then~_ "

"Don't press me or I'm stuffing a fire hose in your butt instead." Gaster's warning goes to false ears, having the elemental rebut the statement. " _How Kinky._ "

Meanwhile...

"..." Toriel forbid any of the children to watch the ex-scene. Asriel, Chara, Frisk, Monster Kid and Papyrus are the only ones forbidden to look. However, by the looks of Sans, the smaller skeleton seems to be traumatized with what he just saw.

"Do they always curse this way?" Frisk asked Sans, only able to listen to the bickering. Sans stared back at the scene and looks at Frisk.

"yup. it's their way of saying best friends forever." Sans shrugs, not sure how to feel. "do ya think they'll really do a real fuck scene in the story?"

"..." Frisk closed their eyes, not wanting to think about this. Sans laughs at the adorable response, not noticing Chara coming closer to hit him. Chara feels like this comedian gave Frisk a bad time... **Again.**

"?" Papyrus blinks, looking up at Asriel. Asriel shrugs, uncaring about the current situation.

 

* * *

[Cute overload]

"NYEH?" Papyrus stared at him, curious what took Chillby so long to enter the stage. Chillby picks Papyrus up and placed him on his lap, the skeleton held a book out and smiled. His sparkling innocence illuminated in those eye lights caused Chillby to become anxious.

' _Stop being cute please._ '

[CUTE-I MEAN CUT!]

" _I'm serious. Stop being cute or I will kill you.._ " Chillby face-palmed but Papyrus raised his arms with a cheer. The skeleton was mimicking Frisk also raising their arms. Frisk' expression sparkled and Chara had to slap a pie on their face to make the plotting human stop.

"Frisk. No." Chara shook their head, but Frisk insisted with determined fists. "It has to be done Chara. Papyrus could be..."

"Frisk." Chara couldn't stop Frisk from saying their mind. "... our partner in crime!"

"... you sure about that kiddo?"

"!!" Frisk didn't look back, knowing there was a dark presence behind them. Papyrus looks at the monster behind Frisk and smiles, "SNASNSS!"

 

[Toriel and Gaster had to hold Sans down using magic as Frisk ran for it.]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied with the story end, I still have to add Mundane life and the part two of this. XD

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much stuff to do so I can finish this, but it's too fun to end. :D


End file.
